hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Spirit Beast
Nen Beast (念獣, Nen-jū), also known as Guardian Spirit Beast (守護霊獣, Shugo reijū), is a conjured Nen-guarding creature possessed by the king and princes of Kakin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 History In the age of rival warlords, Kakin was a small country threatened to be absorbed by its neighboring countries. Around that time, the First King of Kakin conjured the Seed Urn inspired by the "worm toxin" and had his children fight in a succession contest for the throne, which is the foundation for Kakin becoming the superpower that it is today.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 The Seed Urn The Seed Urn's facial features highly resembles the facial features of the clay dolls from the late Jōmon period of Japan. The Seed Urn Ceremony The ceremony to obtain a Nen beast, the host must offer a drop of their blood and then insert their hand in the center of the Urn, a fairy-like creature will then come out of the top of the urn holding an egg and inserts it into the host's mouth. They will then be granted a Nen beast. Properties Born from a deceased person's strong desire of perpetuation for their descendants, It possesses a person related to the deceased, feeds on their aura as an energy source and takes a shape and an ability influenced by its host's potential and character, however since a Nen Beast is not a direct creation of its host, it cannot be manipulated at will. A Nen Beast will instinctually protect its host but there is no guarantee for it to be it's highest priority. The host cannot see his own Nen Beast or other people's Nen beasts even if he is a Nen user. Balsamilco surmised that there must be a limitation that prevents the Ceremony participants from seeing the Nen Beasts, or that there's a condition that must be fulfilled before they can see them.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 A Nen Beast is imbued with instinctual rules that distinguish it from regular beasts, the known rules are: #Nen Beasts do not kill one another. #Nen Beasts do not attack another human whom a Nen beast is protecting. Nen Beasts Nasubi Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Benjamin Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Camilla Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Zhang Lei Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Zhang Lei's Nen Beast resembles a big axle wheel with a dark flame covering its rim. It has inscription-like patterns on its inner part, and has narrow eyes and mouth. Nine crosses spread around its body in a clockwise manner and a single cross with a circle around it on its forehead. Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Tubeppa Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Tyson Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Tyson is guarded by multiple Nen beasts of the same appearance. They are small sized mono eyes creatures with a slender body and limbs, as well as a round caudal fin. The Nen creatures are all spawned from a currently unseen creature that hovers above Tyson. These Nen beasts' abilities are currently unknown. Luzurus Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Salé-salé Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Salé-salé's Nen Beast is shaped like a confetti ball with multiple mouths on its body. The mouths are seen emitting an unknown substance. Its surrounded by multiple ball like creatures with blister-like lumps, and its abilities are currently unknown. Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Halkenburg's Nen Beast resembles a giant gargoyle with one big eye, four nostrils (two on each side of its face), with a giant scowl on its face. Its body is covered in shaggy fur, while two horns are mounted just above its head. It has three claw-like fingers and toes, and what appears to be an exposed hole on its back. Kacho Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Kacho's Nen Beast is currently unknown. Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Fugetsu's Nen Beast is currently unknown. Momoze Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Momozoe's Nen Beast is shaped like a human size hamster-like creature. It has two eyes stacked on top of one another on its forehead, two circular ears, a heart-shaped symbol on its belly, and a rat tail. Its ability is currently unknown.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 Marayam Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Marayam's Nen Beast resembles an eastern dragon, with three paired horns on its head, pelvic fins on each lower side of its body, and a pointy caudal fin for a tail. Hanzo and Biscuit note that its size grows at an abnormal rate. Its ability is currently unknown.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Woble Hui Guo Rou's Nen beast Woble's Nen Beast is currently unknown. It is speculated that it may have been the Nen Beast that killed the bodyguards affiliated with the other Queens.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 References Category:Article stubs Category:Kakin Royal Family